


A Lover, A Letter

by HouseofAustrich



Series: Friday Night Dragon Age Writing Circle [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death (mention), Gen, Grieving, Post-Here Lies the Abyss, Sad, pray the grief away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofAustrich/pseuds/HouseofAustrich
Summary: Chastity Trevelyan delivers an ill-fated letter to Sebastian Vael regarding their mutual friend. Grief ensues.Written for the DA Drunk Writing circle on tumblr.





	A Lover, A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Do you want me to leave?

Chastity Trevelyan is quiet the entire boat ride back to Starkhaven. She grips her bag close to her chest, her travelling cloak tighter at the neck with her other hand. She tries hard not to think of Adamant, tries hard not to think about the letter in her bag, about the friend left behind.She walks through the grand front doors of Starkhaven’s Keep, attendants rushing to help her. She keeps walking. 

His name is the first thing out of her mouth when she finds him with the little girl who looks more and more like her mother each day.

“Sebastian…” She chokes, breathless.

He is startled by her expression, leaves the child with Orana, follows Chastity to the Keep’s chapel. She gives him the letter silently, finding the words she wants to say too painful. She knows Varric’s words will suffice.

Sebastian reads the words on the paper quickly, then stops, the paper beginning to waver in his trembling fists.

“Maker, no…” He whispers softly, a look of shock on his face. He drops the letter, presses his palms to his eyes.

“Andraste, no...please no,” He moans. Chastity bites her lip as Sebastian’s voice cracks.

She watches as he walks over to the marble statue of Andraste, emblazoned in robes of gold. Watches him drop to his knees. She feels her breath hitch.

“Do you--” She chokes, “Do you want me to leave?

”“No.” Sebastian’s answer is so quiet she can barely hear it.

She makes her way next to him; drops to her knees beside him. She takes his hand in hers; gives a gentle squeeze. Sebastian’s grip is tight in return. 

Together, they sing the canticle of Transfigurations.

They break the Chant at Transfigurations 10:1, their voices choked with tears.

She holds him.

Sebastian cries into her neck and shoulder, his face hot and ruddy with tears. Chastity thinks of when they were younger, when her mother died and the roles were reversed.

She finds herself wondering what they will tell Hawke’s daughter.


End file.
